csofandomcom-20200223-history
Daewoo USAS-12
Daewoo USAS-12 (U'niversal '''S'ports 'A'utomatic 'S'hotgun '''12 gauge) or simply USAS is an automatic shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview USAS-12 is a 20 rounds shotgun that can be fired automatically. It does moderate damage but heavy in term of weight. Advantages *Large magazine capacity *High rate of fire *Can deal a large group of enemies *High reserve ammunition Disadvantages *Cannot be fired while reloading *Expensive *Heavy *Long reload time *Cannot be fired underwater *Useless at long range Tips Normal matches *Strike in close range and do not hold the FIRE button. Click it one by one. *USAS-12 does the same damage, has same recoil and rate of fire as Benelli M4. *USAS-12's gauges cannot penetrate objects. Zombie Mods *Use the ammunition wisely as you will face the trouble when reloading. *20 rounds are strong enough to kill a low health zombie. *20 rounds of USAS-12 can deal 1040 ~ 2080 damages to zombies. Tactics facing USAS-12 user Normal matches *Attack the user from far, as shotgun is useless in long range. Zombie Mods *If you have more than 2000HP, just brave yourself to attack the user as he/she will not has enough gauge to kill you and will end up with reloading. Take the advantage to infect him/her.(except when they use Deadly Shot or USAS Camo) Gallery File:Usas12_draw.png|Drawing usas12 viewmodel.png|View model File:Usas12_fire.png|Firing File:Usas_reload1.png|Reload phase 1, removing the empty mag File:Usas_reload2.png|Reload phase 2, inserting the new mag File:Usas_reload3.png|Reload phase 3, pulling the bolt usas12 worldmodel.png|World model usas12 shopmodel.png|Shop model Guerilla usas12.jpg|A Guerrilla Warfare member armed with a USAS-12. usas12 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Bzm_bigtree_20130809_1209030.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound Which mode do you prefer the most to use this shotgun? Original Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch Zombie Mods Zombie Scenario None of the above Variants USAS-12 Camouflage USAS-12 Camouflage is a jungle-painted USAS that deal higher damage, has higher fire rate and even lighter than the original weapon. It can be obtained from special event or Code Box. It can be purchased by the Counter-Terrorist too. ; Release date * Singapore/Malaysia: March 21, 2012. *Turkey: November 20, 2013. ; Gallery File:Usas12camo_viewmodel.png|View model File:Usas12camo_worldmodel.png|World model File:Usas12camo_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:600px-De_vegas0018.jpg|In-game screenshot Xm2010 trg42g usas12camo gachapon.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster USAS12-CAMO.jpg|Thailand poster usascamowll.jpg|Korea poster usascamocop.jpg|China poster File:Usas12camo_hud.png|HUD icon Have you got this weapon permanent? Yes, and I like it! Yes, but I want weapon! No, but have tried it from other players. No, never use it.. Skull-11 :Main article: Skull-11. Skull-11 is the anti-zombie variant of USAS-12. It has higher firepower, fire rate and even lighter. Thus, it has narrow spread that is useful in engaging enemies in long range. Trivia *The USAS-12 was banned in the United States due to its strong destructive power. It is only be used by a several Asian security forces and armed forces. *This weapon has two different type of magazine. Detachable box magazine and Drum Magazine. *This is the first terrorist weapon to have a counterpart on other category. Its counterpart is the K1A. *The USAS-12 is the heaviest weapon in the shotgun category. External links *USAS at Wikipedia id: Daewoo USAS-12 Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:Daewoo Category:South Korean weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Camouflaged weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Automatic Shotguns Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons Category:Combat Shotguns Category:Point weapon